warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bombardeo tempestuoso
} | info = * Hydroid marks a location, calling forth an artillery barrage-like salvo of water blasts from above to strike enemies within a radius of 3 / 5 / 8 / 10 meters for 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 seconds. The water blasts impact at a rate of 4 per second, and each water blast inflicts 50 / 75 / 100 / 150 damage within an area of effect. ** Damage per water blast is affected by fuerza de habilidades. ** Damage does not bypass obstacles in the environment and does not diminish with distance. Affected enemies suffer a Derribo. ** Duration is affected by duración de habilidades. ** Barrage radius is affected by rango de habilidades. * The barrage distinctly resembles a salvo of cannon-fire from an old warship. Like said salvo, it is not terribly accurate, but can threaten a wide area for several seconds and an enemy can be struck multiple times. * Water blasts have a high chance to strike both grounded and airborne targets directly. * Tapping the button (default ) initiates the ability cast immediately, while holding the button highlights the barrage area around the aiming reticle in Hydroid's energy color, allowing free aim before releasing the hotkey to cast Tempest Barrage at the target location. ** The barrage will be centered on the spot where the reticle is pointing up to the first solid object within view. This allows Tempest Barrage to be cast at distant locations as long as one has line of sight. Note that it tends to fall short if cast through a door or gateway. ** The barrage spot is decided immediately upon beginning the cast; you can move the reticle freely during the cast animation without changing the target location. ** When cast on Globo de nieve it will not be able to strike through it, but when cast within it will fall through it normally. * Cast animation is affected by Talento natural. Casting interrupts movement and other actions. * Can be recast while active to create multiple instances. |tips = * Using range mods increases the area that bolts will fall. In this way, you can use its utility to knock things down in a large radius. ** Conversely, reducing the range with a corrupted mod will concentrate the area that the bolts will fall, allowing better concentration of damage. * Because it does primarily damage, it is extremely useful against the Corpus. |augment = 200px|left | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades aumenta la duración a 15.3 - 30.6 segundos. **Reduce el alcance a 1.7 metros. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduce el coste a 6.25 - 12.5 de energía. **Reduce la duración a 2 - 4 segundos. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades aumenta a 14 metros. **Reduce el daño a 120 - 240. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades aumenta el daño a 1.236 - 2.472. **Sin conversión de energía y Poder ascendente, aumenta el daño a 1.011 - 2.022. **Aumenta el coste a 38.75 - 77.5 de energía. **Reduce la duración a 3.63 - 7.25 segundos. }} Véase también * Hydroid de:Sturmfeuer en:Tempest Barrage ru:Грозовой Шквал Categoría:Hydroid